The objectives of this study are to describe current practices of obtaining consent for treatment and research in a variety of psychiatric settings. The methodology involves participant observations studies. Patients also complete two-part consent forms concerning their understanding of treatment or research. Standardized psychiatric interviews (which are videotaped) are conducted. These relate to the patient's understanding of treatment or research and to "competency" to consent. This is the third year of a three year project. Three psychiatric settings were studied via participant observation in the O1 and O2 year of the project - an admission unit, an outpatient clinic for schizophrenic patients, and a clinical research ward. 74 patients consenting to or refusing electroconvulsive treatment and 48 research patients were studied vis-a-vis the two-part consent forms. 42 videotaped interviews which illustrate patient understanding of research or treatment (competency to consent) are being analyzed by psychiatrists, lawyers, and other decisionmakers. During the O3 project year data analysis will continue and a final report will be composed. The study is intended to facilitate the making of better consent law and to improve the quality of relations between psychiatric staff and patients.